


Things Just Don't Go That Way

by UndertaIe



Series: Original Stories Collection [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know, Multi, Sans - Freeform, The warnings will change as the story progresses, i just want to post the story from quotev on here, my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ THIS STORY IS NO LONGER CONTENUED, SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENENCE. ]</p><p>When you fall down a hole in the underground.. wait, hold on. what is he doing here? and why is that thing dead? Oh boy.. i really should find some help before i get Genocided too..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ｔｈｅ ｐａｃｉｆｉｓｔ ｃｈｉｌｄ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall into the Underground where you meet somebody, and they need your help. Why..?

"ｓｏｍｅｔｉｍｅｓ, ｙｏｕ ｃａｎ ｓａｖｅ ａ ｓａｃｒｏｆｉｃｅ. ｂｕｔ ｏｎｌｙ ｉｆ ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ｌｕｃｋｙ ａｎｄ ｔｈｅｒｅ ｏｎ ｔｉｍｅ..."

 

You were going to be one of the Monsters friends, ＷＥＲＥ .  
You were going to be a person that wouldn't kill, ＷＥＲＥ .  
You were not gonna let them all die, ＷＥＲＥ .

But now, You don't give one ｄａｍｎ about what this place meant anymore, because by the time you were at Snowdin. You were already losing Sanity by loneliness. It was just nearly at your feet when suddenly, you started floating.

You, didn't quite understand. but did it really matter if you die now? No. Because there's nobody even fucking here. You alarmingly took caution around you, and closed your eyes. You thought it was over for yourself, but many things just had to collapse from here.

Well, It was a very strange feeling being warped in this magical substance. But you weren't even paying attention to the perso- Ahem. I mean skeleton. That was holding you in his magic.

"ｙｏｕ, ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｌｏｏｋ ｌｉｋｅ ｃｈａｒａ ｏｒ ｆｒｉｓｋ."

Wait, someone was here, watching you. Possibly taking you to die too. You, now regretted the comments about dying. You wanted to live. Because too many things could happen. you slowly opened you eyes, and finally faced the skeleton that was merely holding you in the magical embrace. As for the statement, you responded.

"Who, who is Chara and Frisk..?"

You were now facing the skeleton that was warping the magic to you, you quietly shivered. As because Snowdin was desperately cold.

"ｙｏｕ.. ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｋｎｏｗ ｒｅａｌｌｙ ｗｈｅｒｅ ｙｏｕ ａｒｅ, ｄｏ ｙｏｕ?"

Holy shit that voice thing, just responded.

Without hesitation, you wanted to go ahead and get the main question off your chest.

"Whats your name..?"

"ｓａｎｓ, ｓａｎｓ ｔｈｅ ｓｋｅｌｅｔｏｎ."

"Thank you for telling me, now. I wanna know-"

"ｙｏｕ, ｎｅｅｄ ｔｏ ｈｅｌｐ ｕｓ. ｏｒ ｐｒｅｈａｐｓ ｍｅ. ｂｅｆｏｒｅ ｗｅ ａｌｌ ｄｉｅ. ｔｅｌｌ ｍｅ, ｄｏ ｙｏｕ ｋｎｏｗ ｔｈｅ ｔｉｍｅｌｉｎｅｓ. ｏｒ, ｈａｖｅ ｙｏｕ ｓｅｅｎ ａ ｓｃｒｅｅｎ ｗｉｔｈ 'ｓａｖｅ' ａｎｄ 'ｒｅｓｅｔ'?"

Yes. Yes you had. Thats how you got into this confusing place at first. You still quietly looked up at Sans, and made a worried expression. Was it BAD that I knew? Maybe, You inhaled air.

 

"Yes, i have. Thats how i got here. Except with no RESET Button."

"ｔｈａｔ'ｓ ｓｔｒａｎｇｅ, ｕｓｕａｌｌｙ ｔｈｅ ＲＥＳＥＴ ＢＵＴＴＯＮ ｉｓ ｔｈｅｒｅ."  
Sans then Gasped.  
"ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ ｈａｓ ｂｅｅｎ ｍｅｓｓｉｎｇ ｗｉｔｈ ｔｈｅ ｔｉｍｅｌｉｎｅｓ! ｎｏｔ ｙｏｕｒ ｎｏｒ ｆｒｉｓｋ. ｉｔ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｏｎｌｙ ｂｅ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｒｋ ｄｏｎｅ ｏｆ ｃｈａｒａ ａｎｄ ｆｌｏｗｅｙ... ｏｒ ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ ｅｌｓｅ..."

You, on the other hand. Had no idea what the fuck was going on. And you wish you didn't have to be involved in it. But, with the Underground at hands sake, it could be nice to at least find some clues for Sans, or help him find out who sent you to this awful place.

"ｙｏｕ, ｙｏｕ ｎｅｅｄ ｔｏ ｃｏｍｅ ｗｉｔｈ ｍｅ.. ｉ'ｌｌ ａｓｋ ａｌｐｈｙｓ ａｎｄ ｌｏｏｋ ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ ｙｏｕｒ ｍｅｍｏｒｙ ｔｏ ｓｅｅ ｉｆ ｗｈａｔ ｙｏｕ'ｖｅ ｓｅｅｎ ｍｉｇｈｔ ｂｅ ａ ｈｉｎｔ ｆｏｒ ｕｓ."

"But, i do know one strange thing!"

Sans turned his head towards you, and with the look of curiousity. 'He wanted you to tell him' Look.

"I did see this man, he was in ＦＵＬＬ ＢＡＣＫ. And he was outside the Ruins door, Just OUTSIDE Of it. With a clipboard and a pen in his hand. Though, i thought he was trying to do something. But nope. He started ＴＡＬＫＩＮＧ ＴＯ ＭＥ In these weird ＳＹＭＢＯＬＳ. I couldn't understand ｈｉｍ though, so i fled him."

Sans was just in pure shock as what he'd heard, like he'd heard the most terrible thing ever.

"ＷＥ ＧＯＴＴＡ ＧＯ, ＮＯＷ."

He again, warped you in the magic, and started pulling you through places. Though the movements were quite dizzy. So you fell asleep......

 

You woke up a little later with the Ranting of Sans voice, and an unfamiliar one.

"ｔｈｅ ｈｕｍａｎ ｓａｉｄ ｔｈｅｙ ｓａｗ ａ ｇｕｙ, ｗｈａｔ ｗａｓ ｔａｌｋｉｎｇ ｉｎ ｓｙｍｂｏｌｓ. ｗｉｔｈ ａ ｂｌａｃｋ ｃｏａｔ. ｉｓ ｉｔ ｒｅａｌｌｙ Ｗ. Ｄ. ＧＡＳＴＥＲ?"

" ʷ. ᵈ. ᵍᵃˢᵗᵉʳ? ᵇᵘᵗ ʰᵉ ᶠᵉˡˡ ᶤᶰᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜᵒʳᵉ ᵃ ˡᵒᶰᵍ ᵗᶤᵐᵉ ᵃᵍᵒ!"

"ｈｅ ｍｉｇｈｔ ｂｅ ｂａｃｋ! ａｎｄ, ｍａｙｂｅ ｉｆ ｈｅ'ｓ ｎｏｔ ｔｒｙｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｆｉｇｈｔ ｔｈｅ ｈｕｍａｎ. ｈｅ ｃａｎ ｈｅｌｐ ｕｓ."

"ᵇᵘᵗ, ʷʰᵃᵗ ᶤᶠ ᶤᵗ ʷᵃˢ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵃ ˢᶤˡˡʸ ˢᵒʳᶜᵉ ᵒᶠ ᶤᵗ'ˢ ᶤᵐᵍᵃᶤᵒᶰᵃᵗᶤᵒᶰ? ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵐᶤᵍʰᵗ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵇᵉ ˢᵉᵉᶤᶰᵍ ᵗʰᶤᶰᵍˢ."

"ｗｅｌｌ, ｔｈｅｙ ｄｅｓｃｒｉｂｅｄ ｔｈｅ ｓｔｏｒｙ ａｌｌ ｔｏ ｓｐｅｃｉｆｉｃ ｔｏ ｊｕｓｔ ｃａｌｌ ｉｔ 'ｆａｋｅ', ｉｔ ｊｕｓｔ ｗｏｕｌｄｎ'ｔ ｈａｐｐｅｎ ｗｉｔｈ ｔｈａｔ ｋｉｎｄ ｏｆ ｔｈｉｎｇ. ｅｖｅｎ ｓｏ, ｗｈｏ ｊｕｓｔ ｉｍｇａｎｉｎｅｓ ａ ｇｕｙ ｔｈａｔ ｓｏｕｎｄ ｔｏ ｆａｍｉｌａｒ ｗｉｔｈ ｔｈｅ ｏｎｅ ｗｅ ｋｎｏｗ?"

"ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ᵖᵒᶤᶰᵗ, ˢᵃᶰˢ."  
"ʷᵃᶤᵗ, ʸᵒᵘ ᵗᵒˡᵈ ᵐᵉ ʰᵉ ʷᵃˢ ʳᶤᵍʰᵗ ᵇᵉˢᶤᵈᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵘᶤᶰˢ ᵈᵒᵒʳ? ᶤ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ᶜᵃᵐᵉʳᵃ ʳᶤᵍʰᵗ ᶤᶰ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵇᵘˢʰ ᵇᵉˢᶤᵈᵉ ᶤᵗ! ᶤ ᶜᵃᶰ ᶜʰᵉᶜᵏ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜᵃᵐᵉʳᵃˢ ᵗᵒ ˢᵉᵉ ᶤᶠ ᶤᵗˢ ᵗʳᵘᵉ. ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ᶤᵗ ᵒᶰˡʸ ˢᵉᵉˢ ʳᵉᵃˡᶤᵗʸ. ."

"ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ, ａｌｐｈｙｓ. ｉ'ｌｌ ｓｅｅ ｙｏｕ ｉｎ ａ ｍｉｎｕｔｅ. ｇｏｔｔａ ｗａｋｅ ｕｐ ｔｈｅ ｈｕｍａｎ."

"ᵒᵏᵃʸ, ᶤ'ˡˡ ᵇᵉ ᵍᵒᶤᶰᵍ ᵒᶰ ᵃʰᵉᵃᵈ ᵃᶰᵈ ˡᵒᵒᵏᶤᶰᵍ."

 

You heard Sans footsteps go towards you.  
He sat next to you, with tears in his eyes.

"ｐｌｅａｓｅ, ｉ ｈｏｐｅ ｔｈａｔ ｙｏｕ ｃａｎ ｇｉｖｅ ｕｓ ａｔ ｌｅａｓｔ ｓｏｍｅ ｍｏｒｅ ａｎｓｗｅｒｓ. ｊｕｓｔ ａ ｆｅｗ ｍｏｒｅ ａｎｓｗｅｒｓ. ａｎｄ ｗｅ ｃａｎ ｒｅｓｅｔ ｔｈｉｓ ｔｅｒｒｉｂｌｅ ｗｏｒｌｄ."


	2. ｔｈｅ ｔｒａｉｎ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and You need to get to Hotland, so you take a train. but you talk about some things while.

"ｅｖｅｎ ｉｆ ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ ｍａｙ ａｐｐｅａｒ ｅｖｉｌ, ｔｈｅｙ ｃａｎ ｂｅ ｓｏ ｎｉｃｅ. ｉｔ'ｓ ｌｉｋｅ ｋｉｌｌｉｎｇ ａ ｍｏｃｋｉｎｇｂｉｒｄ.."  
\- ＳＬＩＧＨＴ ＳＡＮＳ Ｘ ＲＥＡＤＥＲ ＩＮ ＨＥＲＥ! -

 

"ｓｏ, ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ａｓｋｉｎｇ ｗｈｏ ｉ ｗａｓ ｔａｌｋｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｂａｃｋ ｉｎ ｔｈｅ ｌａｂ?"  
You slowly nodded your head, you were still a little tired. As they walked to a place.  
"ｉｔ ｗａｓ ａｌｐｈｙｓ, ｔｈｅ ｕｎｄｅｒｇｒｏｕｎｄ ｓｃｉｅｎｔｉｓｔ."  
"Cool.."

Then, you realized something.  
If Sans was supposed to kill the human, 'Frisk, or Chara.'. Why is he wasting his time talking to me, what is he doing to me? Why is he so curious about that Man. And His name was W. D. GASTER.

Last night, you were dreaming about him, and how he kiddnapped you. And started pulling you into a dark room. with not much light. The tag said 'Gasters Office'. And, he started asking you questions on how, why, Chara would do this. But you were confused at that time.

"Why aren't you killing Chara or Frisk, right now?"

"ｏｈ... ｏｈ."

You two are now sitting on a train bench in the train station. About to take off. Nobody else was here because almost all of them were dead. Both of you took a seat.

"ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ, ａ ｆｅｗ ｄａｙｓ ｂｅｆｏｒｅ ｔｏｄａｙ, ｓｈｅ ｄｉｓａｐｐｅａｒｅｄ. ａｎｄ ｔｈｅｒｅ ｗａｓ ｎｏ ｔｒａｃｋ ｏｆ ｗｈｅｒｅ ｓｈｅ ｗｅｎｔ. ｅｘｃｅｐｔ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｓｔｕｆｆ ｓｈｅ'ｓ ａｌｒｅａｄｙ ｄｏｎｅ. ｋｉｌｌｅｄ ａｌｍｏｓｔ ａｌｌ ｏｆ ｍｏｎｓｔｅｒ ｐｏｐｕｌａｔｉｏｎ. ａｎｄ ｔｈｅｎ ｙｏｕ ｃａｍｅ. ｌａｓｔ ｎｉｇｈｔ...."

You then start to cry, with tears in your eyes. You felt so sorry.  
You clanged onto Sans shoulder, and sobbed.

"But, what if i cant do it!?"  
"What if i fail..?"

"ｈｅｙ, ｉｔ'ｓ ｏｋａｙ. ｉｍ ｒｏｏｔｉｎｇ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕ ｋｉｄ, ｒｏｏｔｉｎｇ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕ ｔｏ ｓａｖｅ ｕｓ."

you smile, and ever so slowly chuckle. Like you were about to pass out again. You didn't WANT to, but you felt like there was no other choice. but to either keep going, or sleep now.

"Thanks Sans, thanks for supporting me..."

"ａｎｄ. ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ｎｏｔ ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ ｉ ｗａｓ ｇｏｎｎａ ｋｉｌｌ ｙｏｕ, ___."

"... Why would he want to kill me anyway?" you whispered softly to yourself.

"ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ,___. ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｈｉｔ ｉｎ ｍｅ. ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｖｅｒｙ, ｖｅｒｙ ｓｔｒｏｎｇ ｈｉｔ ｍｅ. ｔｅｌｌｉｎｇ ｍｅ ａ ｓｈｏｕｌｄｎ'ｔ. ａｌｓｏ ｗｉｔｈ ｙｏｕｒ ｌｏｏｋ, ｔｈａｔ 'ｉ ａｍ ｓａｄ, ａｎｄ ｉ ｗａｎｎａ ｇｉｖｅ ｕｐ' ｌｏｏｋ. ｉｔ ｋｉｎｄａ ｇｏｔ ｍｅ ｄｅｓｅｎｄｉｎｇ ｏｎ ｒａｔｈｅｒ ｉｆ ｉ ｓｈｏｕｌｄ ｋｉｌｌ ｙｏｕ. ｂｅｓｉｄｅｓ, ｃｈａｒａ ｉｓ ｎｏｔ ｌｉｋｅ ｙｏｕ ａｔ ａｌｌ. ｙｏｕ ｍａｙ ｌｏｏｋ ａｌｏｔ ｌｉｋｅ ｈｅｒ, ｂｕｔ ｙｏｕ ａｉｎ'ｔ ｈｅｒ. ｔｈａｔｓ ｉｍｐｏｒｔａｎｔ."

"Really..?" You look up in curiosity.

"ｙｏｕ ａｒｅ ｉｍｐｏｒｔａｎｔ ｔｏ ｅｖｅｒｙｏｎｅ ｔｈａｔ ｉｓ ａｌｉｖｅ ｒｉｇｈｔ ｎｏｗ. ｗｅ ｏｎｌｙ ｇｏｔ ａｓｇｏｒｅ, ａｌｐｈｙｓ, ａｎｄ ｍｅ ｌｅｆｔ ｔｈａｔ ａｒｅ ａｌｉｖｅ ｔｈａｔ ａｒｅ ｓｔｒｏｎｇ ｅｎｏｕｇｈ. ａｎｄ ｔｈａｔｓ ａｌｓｏ ｗｈｙ ｉｍ ｒｕｓｈｉｎｇ ｙｏｕ.. ａｌｗａｙｓ.."

"Because, who knows when Chara come back..?" you answered.

"ｙｅｐ. ａｎｄ ｐｒｅｔｔｙ ｓｕｒｅ ｓｈｅ ｗｉｌｌ. ｔｈａｔｓ ｗｈｙ ｗｅｒｅ ｒｉｄｅｉｎｇ ｔｈｉｓ ｔｒａｉｎ. ｅｖｅｎ ｔｈｅ ｒｉｖｅｒｓｍａｎ ｇｏｔ ｋｉｌｌｅｄ."

"Oh, thats upsetting. Whos driving the train right now?"

"ｍａｇｉｃ ｔｒａｉｎ, ｉｔ ｄｒｉｖｅｓ ｉｔｓｅｌｆ. ｙｏｕ ｊｕｓｔ ｐｕｓｈ ａ ｂｕｔｔｏｎ ｔｏ ｗｈｅｒｅ ｙｏｕ ｗａｎｎａ ｇｏ. ｒｕｉｎｓ, ｓｎｏｗｄｉｎ, ｗａｔｅｒｆａｌｌ, ｈｏｔｌａｎｄ, ｃｏｒｅ, ａｎｄ ｃａｓｔｌｅ ａｒｅ ｔｈｅ ｏｐｔｉｏｎｓ."

"Thats cool, maybe you can show me the front later, right now I'm too tired."

You slowly started to tilt your head onto Sans shoulder, listening to the bumps the train provided. It was a slow ride. But still a bumpy one. quite soothing for you. You started to close your eyes and imagine what the Underground was like when it was populated. Before that Chara bitch killed everyone. Why the fuck would she do that anyway? What did the monsters ever do to you?

You start to drift in a sleep, Meanwhile. Sans was watching you deep and though to your sleep state. You lightly snored, which made him smile. The last time he's smiled was scene his brother was alive. Now, he's felt empty. But this Human, reminds him so much of him. It gave him a warm spark in his non-existing heart.

Then, he just started rambling, as soon as you were in deep sleep. He rambled, and just wouldn't stop.

"ｙｏｕ, ｍａｋｅ ｍｅ ｓｏ ｈａｐｐｙ. ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｋｎｏｗ ａ ｗｏｒｌｄ ｗｉｔｈｏｕｔ ｙｏｕ ｒｉｇｈｔ ｎｏｗ. ｙｏｕ ａｒｅ ｔｈｅ ｏｎｌｙ ｌｉｇｈｔ ｌｅｆｔ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｕｎｅｒｇｒｏｕｎｄ. ａｎｄ ｉ ｈｏｐｅ ｔｈａｔ ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｈｅｌｐ ｕｓ ｆｉｎｄ ｏｕｒ ｆｒｉｅｎｄｓ. ａｎｄ ｓａｖｅ ｔｈｅ ｕｎｄｅｒｇｒｏｕｎｄ. ｗｅ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｎｅｅｄ ｃｈａｒａ ｍｅｓｓｉｎｇ ｕｐ ｏｕｒ ｌｉｖｅｓ, ａｎｄ ｔｉｍｅｌｉｎｅｓ. ｗｅ ｇｏｔ ｙｏｕ. ｙｏｕ ｙｏｕ ｈａｖｅ ｃｏｎｔｒｏｌ ｏｖｅｒ ｔｈｅｍ. ａｎｄ ｎｏｔ ｏｎｃｅ ｈａｖｅ ｙｏｕ ｓｏｒｅ, ｏｒ ｗａｎｔｅｄ ｔｏ ｒｅｓｅｔ. ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｙｏｕ ｅｖｅｒ ｗｉｌｌ ｅｉｔｈｅｒ."

He slowly Kissed your forehead, or at least tried to. It worked.

"ｉ ｌｏｖｅ ｙｏｕ. ｆｏｒ ｔｒｙｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｍａｋｅ ａ ｄｉｆｆｅｒｎｃｅ ｄｏｗｎ ｈｅｒｅ."

He smiled, looking out the window of the train. They Were at the Waterfall. Soon, they'll get to Snowdin.  
ｓｏｏｎ, you would save them.  
ｓｏｏｎ, you'll get a big family.  
ｓｏｏｎ.. you'll be free...

ｂｕｔ, ｄｏ ｙｏｕ ＷＡＮＴ ｔｏ ｂｅ ｆｒｅｅ..?


	3. ｇｒｉｌｌｂｙｓ.. ｄｅａｄ..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide you're hungry so you go to Grillbys, he wasn't dead yet.. but now...?

"ｙｏｕ ｓｏｍｅｔｉｍｅｓ, ｆｅｅｌ ａｓｈａｍｅｄ. ｔｈａｔ ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｔｈａｔ ｉｍｐｏｒｔａｎｔ. ａｎｄ ｗｉｔｈｏｕｔ ｔｈｅｍ, ｙｏｕ ｆｅｅｌ ｌｉｋｅ ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ.."

 

You were walking to a place called Grillbys, Sans suggested it to you so you decide you want to tag along. Oh, yes. Grillby is still alive, even after this Genocideish stuff. Sans told you so.

"ｙｏｕ ｒｅａｄｙ? ｃｏｍｅ ｉｎ ｗｈｅｎ ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ｒｅａｄｙ." 

You imhaled some air, you were a little nervous. But not alot. Only then did you hear talking from inside. You finally sucked up your fears. And walked in.

"ｈｅｙ, ｗｈｅｒｅｓ ｇｒｉｌｌｂｙ? ｔｈｅ ｓｉｇｎ ｉｓ ｌｉｔ."

Sans curiously looks around for him. Then he has this realized face.  
"ｏｈ ｙｅａ! ｔｈｅ ｅｍｅｒｇｅｎｃｙ ｋｅｙ!" 

He ran over to the counter, and started digging 'till a certain key glowed in his hand. He then walked over to the door over on the side. and unlocked it.

He walked in. You watched from outside. And then, heard this,

"ｏｈ... ｏｈ ｍｙ ｇｏｄ.."

You heard hurt in his voice. ALOT of hurt. Why was he acting as if he was like Famil- Oh, right. Murderous Genocide route.

Wait, hold on. 'Murderous Genocide route..'

You gasped

ｓｈｅ ｗａｓ ｈｅｒｅ.

ＣＨＡＲＡ ｗａｓ ｈｅｒｅ

 

"SANS, I THINK ＣＨＡＲＡ IS HERE!"

Sans then gasped, she was right. Right? Who knows! but someone else might get hurt! He was totally in freakout mode. And then shivered while looking at you in fear.

"ＨＡＮＤ ＭＥ ＭＹ ＰＨＯＮＥ! ＮＯＷ"

You found it quickly in your inventory, as he called. What you assumed. Alphys. You heard the conversation. As you were now clinging ageist Sans in fear also.

"ａｌｐｈｙｓ! ｇｒｉｌｌｂｙ ｗａｓ ｍｕｒｄｅｒｅｄ!"  
"ᵒʰ ᶰᵒ! ʷʰᵃᵗ ᶤᶠ ᶜʰᵃʳᵃ'ˢ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ?"  
"ｔｈｅ ｈｕｍａｎ ｓａｉｄ ｔｈａｔ ｓｈｅ ｍｉｇｈｔ ｂｅ ｂａｃｋ! ｂｕｔ ｔｈｅｒｅ ｉｓ ｎｏ ｄｏｕｂｔｓ!"  
"ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈ ᶤ ᵗᵉˡˡ ᵃˢᵍᵒʳᵉ?"  
"ｙｅｓ! ｔｅｌｌ ａｓｇｏｒｅ ｉｎｓｔａｎｔｌｙ!"  
"ᵒᵏᵃʸ!"  
"ｉ ｓｈａｌｌ ｔａｋｅ ｃａｒｅ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｈｕｍａｎ, ａｓ ｒｉｇｈｔ ｎｏｗ ｔｈｅ ｈｕｍａｎ ｉｓ ｔｏ ａｆｒｉａｄ ｔｏ ｌｅｔ ｇｏ, ｌｉｋｅ ｔｈｅｙ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｔｈｅｙ'ｒｅ ｇｏｎｎａ ｇｅｔ ｈｕｒｔ."  
"ᵒᵏᵃʸ! ᶤ ʷᶤˡˡ ˡᵒᵒᵏ ᵗʰʳᵒᵘᵍʰ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜᵃᵐᵉʳᵃˢ ʷʰᵉᶰ ᶤᵐ ᵈᵒᶰᵉ ᵗᵉˡˡᶤᶰᵍ ʰᶤᵐ!"  
"ｏｋａｙ, ｂｙｅ."

Sans looked at you with lewd eyes, sadness. She was back. And he didn't WANT that evil bitch to kill the human. He would do anything to keep the human alive! As for him, he started weeping on the Child's shoulder. As you looked down in curiosity. But, he just kept repeating it over and over again as his blue tears stained your shirt.

"ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｄｉｅ, ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｄｉｅ, ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｄｉｅ, ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｄｉｅ, ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｄｉｅ, ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｄｉｅ, ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｄｉｅ, ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｄｉｅ, ｄｏｎｔ'ｔ ｄｉｅ, ｄｏｎｔ ｄｉｅ...."

You cradled the Sans into your arms, as them you started to hum. It was a song that you used to be tucked with whenever you were sad. Maybe, just maybe the same would work for Sans. You slowly hummed the tune to the song, occasionally you would look down, to see if sans was asleep. He was like a little baby right now.

You couldn't help that this person named Chara wanted to ruin this world. You basically just wanted her gone. So you could Reset it. but still have you memory back. Everyones. But if you wanted everyone else to remember how helpful you were at the Undergrounds end. You would have to save them. resetting would Erase some of the memory. just the sound of that makes you feel like crying. You just couldn't.

 

Then, Sans was fast asleep. still with dried blue tears because of how cold it was.

Then you looked over at Grillby.

He had a knife in his back, and lied there hopeless and pretty dead. His flames were slowly dying out, providing less warmth and light for You and Sans. You looked at him for one more second. As you removed the knife. And got a match.

"I'm Sorry... Grillby.."

You lit the lighter, and set Grillby on fire.

Wait, hold on. his soul was moving.  
His flames expanded, back to their usual shape.  
He woke up, and stared at you and Sans.

"wнaтѕ goιng on?"

You looked at him, well. SEnce Sans knew him. Gotta tell him.

"Sans went in here for some food, he tagged me along. But then he saw you dead. So he started crying. He's asleep now. But i lit you in fire? HOW?"

"oн, poor ѕanѕ. and aѕ ғor lιgнтιng мe on ғιre. ιт doeѕn'т нυrт мe. ιт acтυally regenerates мe."

"Oh."

You both stared in awkward stance as Sans was asleep.

 

ｏｋａｙ, ｎｏｗ ｔｈｉｓ ｗｏｒｌｄ ｉｓ ｎｏｔ ｓｃａｒｙ ａｎｙｍｏｒｅ.. ｊｕｓｔ ｃｏｎｆｕｓｉｎｇ...


	4. ｇａｓｔｅｒ ｔｈｅ ｐｅｒｖｅｒｔｌｙ ｓｃｉｅｎｔｉｓｔ ｓｋｅｌｅｔｏｎ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to Hotland, Alphys seems to have got a guest. A perverted guest.

"ｓｏｍｅ ｐｅｏｐｌｅ ａｒｅ ｗｒｏｎｇ, ｓｏｍｅ ｐｅｏｐｌｅ ａｒｅ ｒｉｇｈｔ. ｂｕｔ ｉｔ ｄｏｅｓｎ'ｔ ｍｅａｎ ｔｈａｔ ｗｒｏｎｇ ｐｅｏｐｌｅ ａｒｅ ａｌｗａｙｓ ｗｒｏｎｇ."  
\- ＬＩＴＴＬＥ ＳＥＸＵＡＬ ＣＯＮＴＥＮＴ -

 

After the incident where Sans and you invested Grillby and what-not. You said to carry Sans home. He woke up later and then got a message from Alphys saying to go back to Hotlands. they were on the train again.

"ｏｋａｙ, ｗｅ'ｒｅ ｈｅａｄｉｎｇ ｂａｃｋ ｔｏ ｈｏｔｌａｎｄｓ, ａｌｐｈｙｓ ｓａｉｄ ｓｈｅ ｆｏｕｎｄ ｇａｓｔｅｒ. ａｎｄ ｔｏｌｄ ｈｉｍ ｔｏ ｃｏｍｅ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ ｌａｂ." 

Then, there was a another 'da-ding!' from his phone, he pulled it out...  
"ｏｈ, ａ ｍｅｓｓａｇｅ."  
..And read it...  
"ｇａｓｔｅｒｓ ｐｅｒｓｏｎａｌｉｔｙ ｉｓ, ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｔ..? ｓｅｅ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕｓｅｌｆ..? ｗｈａｔ..?"  
He made a scrunched face, what? what was so strange about somebody not having their personality.  
"ｗｅｌｌ, ｉｆ ａｌｐｈｙｓ ｉｓ ｔｅｌｌｉｎｇ ｍｅ ｔｈｉｓ. ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｓｔｒａｎｇｅ ｉｓ ｈａｐｐｅｎｉｎｇ."

 

You two finally arrived in Hotland, you decided not to go in just yet, but listen to the conversation outside the door. What was aid though, got you both in shock.  
"ｗｈａｔ ｔｈｅ ｆｕｃｋ..?"

"ᵍᵃˢᵗᵉʳ, ʷʰʸ ᵃʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃᶜᵗᶤᶰᵍ ˢᵒ ʷᵉᶤʳᵈ."  
"мє, ?єιя∂? ιм вєιиg мє. уσυ'яє тнє σиє тнαт ςσνєяє∂ му ℓαв ιи тнιѕ."  
"ᶰᵒ, ʸᵒᵘ ᵘˢᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵇᵉ ˡᶤᵏᵉ, ˢᶜᶤᵉᶰᵗᶤˢᵗʸ-ˡᶤᵏᵉ, ᵇᵘᵗ ᶰᵒʷ ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ᵖᵉʳᵛᵉʳᵗˡʸ ᵃᶰᵈ ᶜᵒᶰᶠᵘˢᶤᶰᵍ!"  
"ѕєиςє ?нєи ∂ι∂ 'ρєяνєят' ςσмє ιи ρℓαςє?"  
"ᵍᵃˢᵗᵉʳ. ʷᵉˡˡ, ᵃᵗ ˡᵉᵃˢᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵗᶤˡˡ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵒˡᵈ ˢᵃᶰᶤᵗʸ.."  
"?αѕ тнαт ѕυρρσѕє∂ тσ вє яυ∂є!?"

You stopped listening , and looked at Sans. he had a hand over his mouth. Close to laughter. You sighed, picked him up. And opened the doors.

"ｗａｉｔ! -ｈａ- ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｇｏ ｉｎ ｙ-ｙｅｔ! -ｈａｈａ-"

You brought in a luaghing Sans, as Gaster and Alphys stared in curiosity. You looked at them both in the eyes. and told them.

"He heard you conversation. And he started bursting out in laughter."

Alphys and Gaster then looked at Sans, now okay. As you put him down. They both had like worried expressions. but they were both blushing in activity. Man, this place sure is funny for a Genocide route. Isn't it?

"нσ? ℓσиg ∂ι∂ уσυ нєαя?"  
"ʰᵒʷ ˡᵒᶰᵍ ᵈᶤᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵉᵃʳ?"

"Just a few minutes."

They both sighed in relief. Then, things just got borinnng from there.  
So you, went back to the bedroom that Sans placed you in last time. and fell asleep.

 

-

 

You woke up a little later, You heard all three of them talking at once. And it was a show of comady, you could say at least for yourself.

"тнιѕ иєxт єxмєяιмєит ѕєємѕ νєяу ιитяєѕтιиg... ?нαт ∂σ уσυ т?σ тнιик?"  
"ᶤ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ᵐʸ ʲᵒᵇ, ᵒʰ ᵐʸ ᵍᵒᵈ.."  
"ｓｉｒ, ｔｈｉｓ ｉｓ ａ ｐｉｃｔｕｒｅ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｋｉｎｇｓ ｂｕｔｔ."

You snickered, then they just went on about the king. bla blaaa. Then BOOM. Sounds of likeliness were heard from the wall. You started snickering again. but they just kept on going. until you busted out with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA-"

"ｓｉｒ, ｔｈｅ ｈｕｍａｎ ｈａｓ ｈｅａｒｄ ｕｓ. ｍｉｓｓｉｏｎ ａｂｏｒｔ."  
"?σσт ?σσт αℓℓ αвσя∂!!!"  
"ʰᵃʰᵃʰᵃʰᵃ, ᵒʰ ᵐʸ ᵍᵒᵈ.."

"I WILL SWALLOW YOU SINFUL SOULS..!"

you screamed at them from the next floor. You heard screams and laughter from the three. and started hiding. though. You got them down by minute three.

"I will have your sinful souls now." you winked.

"ＹＯＵ ＷＯＮＴ Ｉ ＡＭ ＴＨＥ ＦＵＣＫＩＮＧ ＳＩＮ ＧＯＤ, Ｉ ＰＲＥＶＥＮＴ ＹＯＵ ＯＴＨＥＲＷＩＳＥ."

"Nope, give me your soul.." His soul popped out of his chest.

"ｓｅｒｉｏｕｓｌｙ ｓｔｏｐ, ｐｌｅａｓｅ!" he pleaded. but you wouldn't stop.

then, there was a sound that you hoped that would just not exist from the skeleton. yea, wait hold on just a itty bitty little second,

Did that skeleton just..moan..?

You let go of the soul in surprise, though you're also fascinated. The two Scientist were just standing there beside you, Alphys with a blushing-Surprised face. And Gaster has this grin, a pervertly grin. But a little fascination was in there.

"ι ∂ι∂и'т киσ? тσυςнιиg ѕσυℓѕ fєℓт тнαт ?αу, нυмαи. ℓєт мє тяу.."

Sans just is embarrassed and pleasured. They were curious. Not trying to add any sexual activity on here. But they continued to rub Sans soul. Until Sans started to moan again, Gaster rubbed harder. At this time. You and Alphys were in blushing state.

"Okay Gaster, i think you can stop now."

Gaster let go of the soul, and faced down to a exhausted, embarrassed, and blushy Sans. You were all silent for one moment before Sans said something.

"ｗｈｙ ｄｏ ｍｏｎｓｔｅｒｓ ｓｏｕｌｓ ｄｏ ｔｈａｔ!!??"  
"ι ∂σи'т киσ?, ?αит мє тσ єאָρєяємєит αgαιи?"  
".. ｏｎｃｅ ｅｖｅｒｙｏｎｅ ｅｌｓｅ ｉｓ ｇｏｎｅ..."

You and Alphys then Ran off, you couldn't take it anymore. You watched slowly from upstairs.

"They're gay, aren't they?"  
"ᶰᵒ ᵈᵒᵘᵇᵗˢ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ᶤᵗ!"  
"Oh, and do ya ship it." You winked.  
"ᵒʰ ʸᵉˢ ᶤ ᵈᵒ!"

You both giggled, and watched. It was a funny night for all. but a fun night for Sans and Gaster

 

 

\- ｈｅｈｅｈ, ｙｏｕ ｃａｎ ｆｉｇｕｒｅ ｏｕｔ ｗｈａｔ ｔｈｅｙ ｄｏ ｎｅｘｔ. -


End file.
